


Vincent's Petition

by FonzFan82



Series: McCarey [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ireland, Music Tour, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: Vincent York hasn't been very happy these days. He hears some news he didn't like hearing about Jay, lead singer of Jay Wonder. The president, Troy Duncan, comes up with an idea. The idea is not good. Story idea changed since it isn't summer anymore, what will the change of idea be? Find out!





	1. Chapter 1

Vincent York wasn’t very happy this time. Summer had just started, and that told him he did his best since he has a new job with a well – known rock ‘n’ roll group named Jay Wonder. The news he had heard lately was about Jay McCarey, lead singer of Jay Wonder. He had added Washington and Ireland as part of his summer’s tour schedule. He had heard about President Troy Duncan starting this whole thing about Jay.

President Duncan had somehow came across Jay’s tour dates for this summer. Duncan also read Jay’s biography. He was nice enough to let Jay perform at the White House. Vincent heard the latest about Jay, so Vincent shared a short post about it. Here’s what he said:

Good morning, everyone. I know I didn’t mention how the Kansas City tour season turned out, so now would be a good time. This tour season should be fun like last year. I do remember when our first tour date began after Francis left, we took over the Texas dates.

Texas is not a place I want to visit or live. I am happy where I am with my family. I will have to go to Texas unless there’s a tour date or two, but that’s about it.

I want to thank everyone on the opening night who showed up, thank you for having a sold – out evening for Jay Wonder. We will look forward to seeing you again next year.

Jay, I heard some rumors about you and your family. I will not share this on social media, even if it means facebook. It’s something personal so I think we can talk about it privately without the band members. Karen has to come with you.

This is all I have to say about Kansas City tour. It was fun, but there will be videos on his website and facebook later today.

Comments:

Jay McCarey: Good morning, Vincent. I know I don’t get up this early, but I decided to do that today. What rumors did you hear? We can talk about it later this morning if that works.

Vincent York: Does 9:30 work for you?

Jay McCarey: Yes, it should. I’ll tell Karen to come to the private meeting. It will be nice to see some new faces on the tour as well.

Vincent York: I don’t remember if I had taken over from Kansas City last year.

Jay McCarey: Paul didn’t have Kansas City last year.

Vincent York: You don’t need to apologize, Jay. I am looking forward to seeing what this year has to offer when my first year of the job wants to do after that. See you at 9:30.

Once Vincent finished the conversation ending, he signed off. He found Lori, his wife with their daughter, Mary in the living room. 

“Lori?”

“What’s that, Vincent?”

“Jay is coming over with Karen at 9:30 this morning. I want to tell him something important.”

“Jay and Karen are always welcome to come over, Vincent. You don’t need to tell me when they come over.”

“I know. I’m telling you so you would know before they come here.”

“Okay, honey. What’s the important topic you want to talk about, Vincent?” Lori asked.

Mary only gave him a confused look. She just didn’t understand what President Duncan had just started. 

“Lori, it’s about this year’s tour and the President.”

“Why is President Duncan involved in this private conversation?” Lori asked.

“Because I heard about what the President is saying about Jay. This is why I want to talk about it.”

“Oh. Is it positive you want to tell Jay?”

Mary didn’t bother saying a word while Lori and Vincent were talking about.

“It’s nothing positive. You can join the meeting if you want to.”

“I’ll do that. I want to. I’m not following you on this one.”

“I know. This could mean that President Duncan might be above the law. He’s just setting up a scandal or rumor. He’s just letting us figure this one out.”

“Oh. I’m looking forward to this tour like you are. What about you, Mary?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to spoil the whole story to you before Karen and Jay come. Maybe you could treat all of us to a peanut butter and honey sandwich.”

“I’d love to do that, Vinnie. I will do my best to be quiet during your meeting.”

“You’re always welcome to say something. Since I believe this whole thing President Duncan has made would be a petition or something like that.”

“Wow. That’s not a good thing. This somehow looks like it’s more than a scandal than a rumor to me.”

“Let’s just wait and see first,” Vincent said.

He thought both Mary and Lori deserved another hug, so he did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

While walking out to the car to go to Vincent’s house, Jay told Karen the latest.

“I got a phone call from Vincent not too long ago,” Jay said.

“What about? I don’t understand why we’re going over there.”

“We’re going because there is something Vincent wants to share with us that can’t be involved with e – mails,” he answered.

“Oh. Don’t you want to share a little of it with me?”

Karen still wasn’t understanding where this meeting was coming from.

“Vincent said he heard some rumors about me and it isn’t very good news.”

“Is that why we’re going over there?”

“Exactly.”

“Did he give out any hints why he’s not happy this time?” asked Karen.

“No. That’s what is making me curious,” Jay answered.

“I understand, Jay. Remember, I’m still coming along with you on the tour. I think Vincent and Dawn are doing a very good job being on staff for a year now. Dawn is showing a bit of improvement after leaving that creepy husband of hers.”

“Don’t mention that, Karen. She just wants freedom from fourteen years of being inside her whole life. It looks like Vincent’s been talking Dawn into becoming a registered voter.”

“I think that’s a good idea. It can help her make her own choices for herself,” Karen asked.

“I’m with you.”

“What does this conversation have to do with Dawn when it involves you, Jay?”

Now Karen was confused, and Jay saw she was.

“Nothing, Sis. I think he happens to believe it has something to do with my tour this summer.”

“What part of the tour?”

“Have no idea,” he answered truthfully.

“I see. Let’s find out for ourselves when we get there.”

“True.”

Jay was the one who did the driving as usual. Karen hasn’t looked much at the tour season for Jay this summer. She’ll ask him what is on the list for the summer with Jay.

“Is there something wrong with the schedule that made him want to talk?” Karen asked.

“It looks that way, but he didn’t give out any information.”

It took them both to get to Vincent’s house, which was once Paul’s before he and his wife Charlene moved away to his new job in Rhode Island.

“Did Vincent say Dawn will be in on this with us?” Karen asked.

“Didn’t say anything like I told you not too long ago.”

“That doesn’t help us much,” she said.

“I know it doesn’t. I still want to find out about this.”

“We will. Do you think Lori knows we’re coming?”

“I’m sure she does, but if not, she’ll figure it out,” Jay answered.

Jay now parked in Vincent’s driveway about ten minutes later. He let himself out first. When he did, he took his seatbelt off to let Karen out of the passenger’s seat. At least he is gentleman enough to know it was ladies and children first. So that’s what he did.

“Thank you, Jay. You’re such a gentleman,” Karen told him when he shut the door behind her. 

Then he locked the car. She followed him to the front door. He let her ring the doorbell. Mary answered it. Mary is Vincent and Lori’s only child.

“Hi, Mary. Would you tell your mom and dad that Karen and I are here?”

“Yes, Mr. McCarey,” she said and let them inside.

Jay let Karen go inside first. They watched as Mary went to look for Vincent and Lori.

“Mom, Dad, Mr. McCarey is here,” he and Karen heard her say.

“Did you let them in?”

“Yes, Daddy. They’re in the living room.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. Do you still want to be in this meeting, Lori? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I’m still going to listen. Do you want Dawn to be part of it?” Lori asked.

“Yes. I’ll go get her.”

“Okay.”

“Lori, has Vincent told you anything about why he wants us over?” Jay asked.

“He did, but he’ll tell you instead of me,” Lori answered.

“Okay. He didn’t sound very happy on the phone when he called.”

“Of course he isn’t, Jay.”

“That’s too bad, Lori. He usually is a happy guy,” Karen told her.

“That’s true. It isn’t often when he isn’t happy.”

“I can see that,” Jay said.

That’s when Vincent rejoined his friends. Lori went to the kitchen to give their guests a glass of water, which they needed. It was ice water, to tell the truth.

“Thank you, Lori.”

“You’re welcome, Jay. Is there anything else I can give you both?”

“This is fine for now, thank you.”

That was Karen who said that.

“Hi, Dawn,” Jay and Karen said at the same time.

“Hi. Vincent just told me that he wanted a meeting with you.”

“He did. You may start your story, Vincent. I’ll go ask Mary to look after Lewis and Karen.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

It didn’t take Lori very long to join the four of them. He decided to wait until she came back.

“I wanted this meeting because I heard something about Jay,” Vincent began.

“You did mention that in a post on facebook,” Jay remembered.

“I did. Yes, this is a personal issue. It does involve politics, though. I’m sure you have been paying close attention to President Trump’s message about immigration.”

They all nodded. Jay was the only Republican out of this group. He did pay close attention to Trump as well, but mostly television than newspaper and social media.

“Is President Duncan in this whole thing or is it just Trump?”

Dawn wasn’t understanding where this is coming from, so she didn’t say much of anything during this meeting since she’s still learning the freedom of life from Ted. She let Vincent do all the talking since he was the one who called the meeting.

“Jay, President Duncan is on all this whole thing. He’s acting a little bit like President Trump in a way.”

“Why’s that, Vincent?” Lori asked.

“For one thing is the border wall of Mexico. Duncan is doing the same thing, but not building a wall. He’s making plans to keep Jay from coming back to America after the tour of Ireland and the White House at the end of the summer.”

“Ireland? What does our background have to do with politics?” Karen asked.

“That’s what I’m getting at, Karen. Jay, I’m not sure if I showed the schedule with you or not, but I did come up with a few tour dates in Europe besides Ireland. I have scheduled Paris, England, Germany, Ireland for your fans.”

“Can we see the schedule?” Jay asked.

“You will, but let me continue on first.”

Even his wife was listening. He was happy he had everyone paying close attention to him this morning.

“Jay, this thing about visiting the White House is giving me second thoughts on this year’s tour for your newest CD that’s come out. You can share with your cousin Richard about this since he wrote a song.”

“I will tell him. He will understand.”

“Okay, here’s what I heard. I caught it on CNN, but it seems to be fake news to me what I heard. President Duncan searched you on Google and found out you are a registered Republican with Irish background.”

“Please continue,” Karen said.

Dawn was really paying close attention, but she let Vincent do all the talking. Before he continued on, Vincent asked, “Are you understand any of this, Dawn?”

“No.”

“This is why I’m having second thoughts about Ireland and the White House, Jay. I just don’t want to cancel out at the last minute when we have it on schedule. I would hate to loose a new client of mine.”

Everyone understood what Vincent just told them.

“Why would CNN say something like that? I know they don’t care much for Republicans,” Jay asked.

Vincent nodded.

“You should know by now that Lori and I are Democrats.”

“We haven’t forgotten, Vincent. Do you believe in this whole thing?” Karen asked.

“You bet I do! Scandals happen every day, and so do rumors.”

They all nodded. He continued.

“Which do you think is more than the other? Scandal or rumor?” Lori asked.

Dawn still wasn’t sure what the words meant, so she didn’t bother asking for them to explain.

“The reason I’m having second thoughts is because of what Duncan is doing. Jay, you know what I told myself before we moved here from Ohio?”

“What’s that?”

“I told myself when I start this new job, I will do my best not to screw up if I did loose you as a client. I don’t want that to happen.”

“We understand, Vincent. People screw up all the time,” Karen told him.

“That’s true. I just don’t want to disappoint the audience at the White House and the fans in Ireland, Jay. The show must go on.”

“I agree, Vincent. Paul would say the same thing if he didn’t leave.”

Karen had to agree with her brother.

“He’s right, Vincent. Like you just said, we’re not rescheduling any tour dates.”

“That’s what I’m worried about. At least I’ve been keeping up with the weather in those countries so we will know what to pack.”

The meeting went on for a little bit longer. 

When Vincent ended the meeting, Lori asked, “Would you and Jay like to stay for lunch? We’re going to have peanut butter and honey sandwiches.”

“Sure, we’ll stay,” Jay answered.

“Lori really does a well done job on sandwiches.”

“May I go back to the kids now?” Dawn asked.

“Yes. I’ll see you soon,” Vincent told her.

“Okay.”

So Karen and Jay left after they had the sandwiches.

“Now the meeting’s done, Jay, what do you think of it?”

“I’m not sure. It does sound like a scandal to me. Remember what Mom and Dad said about scandals?”

Karen nodded and said, “Don’t get involved. That person might not be trusted.”

“That’s right. At least we learned that from them.”

So Jay asked Karen to stay with him for the rest of the afternoon, and she accepted.

“Thanks for coming with me, Karen.”

“You’re welcome. Sometime soon Vincent should act like his normal self.”

Jay agreed.

“He will, Karen. He’s new to this job, and I think he’s doing good.”

“So do I. He’s a keeper.”


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent hung out with Dawn for a while that same day. Since she’s still scared of being set free from Ted, Vincent thought he would continue on to helping her. Ever since being sheltered for fourteen years, she has a lot of make up for.

“Dawn, what do you think of this new job?” Vincent asked.

“It’s scary,” Dawn answered.

“I understand. Don’t worry. I’m here to help.”

“I know.”

“I’ll help you with more education on the stuff you have lots in touch. Are you okay on that one?”

“I guess so.”

“All right. One of the things I want to do is get you to be a registered voter. What do you think?”

“My husband never let that happen. If I was still with him now, I wouldn’t be having any adventures and friends.”

“I understand.”

“You haven’t been sheltered like I was, Vincent, so why did you say that?”

“I just did, that’s all. I’m happy you were able to let that happen.”

“Actually, I didn’t. My doctor did that part.”

She’s still scared about that part enjoying life in the outside world, and Vincent didn’t blame her.

“Dawn, didn’t your doctor prescribe any medication while you were sheltered?”

“I don’t think she did. I haven’t been in contact with her since last year.”

“Would you like me to talk with your doctor about it?”

“I don’t remember, Vincent. You don’t need to know because it’s personal information.”

“I understand. At least you now have a woman doctor.”

“Thank you.”

Ever since their first week on the job, Dawn found out for herself that Vincent is a nice person. That was something she hasn’t told him.

“Dawn what do you think of being set free for a year so far?”

“Scary. I want to go back home to Denver and Ted.”

“I thought you said that he’s a creep.”

“He is, Vincent. I can’t do this job, even if it means I’m set free. Take me to the airport, please.”

Now that Dawn and her children have been set free just a year ago, not once has she trusted anybody to offer looking after her children. 

“Dawn, there is no way we are sending you back to Denver. You’re never going back.”

He now changed the subject.

“What do you think of us traveling to France? That’s part of the schedule you and I set up, remember?”

“Of course I remember. But France is so far away from here, but it sounds scary.”

“I understand, but it’s actually not. This is my first time visiting France, and I’m excited to seeing that country in person. And they have their own language.”

“That’s must be confusing.”

“Yes. Language is like that. Even Jay hasn’t been to France.”

“I thought he has.”

“No, but he has fans there. All of the place we’ve visited since May are Jay’s fans. We don’t know if any of them know him personally than just his public life is like. From what Mr. Francis respects him with privacy when he isn’t performing.”

Dawn saw how much sense Vincent had just pointed out. She understood because that was something Ted would never let her have. Now she’s been set free, Dawn is now doing that since she has more privacy, which she liked.

“That’s something I never had when I was with the creep.”

“Don’t look back to that past, Dawn. Do you remember hearing the name Henry Webber?”

She tried looking back to see if she recognized Henry’s name.

“Sort of.”

The only time Dawn was allowed to watch television is online, since that was all Ted had let her do. Now she’s being set free, Dawn is now doing that since she’s not watching TV without Ted being around.

“I’ll go contact Henry and see if he wouldn’t mind to check Ted out. It’s been a while since I’ve talked with him about this.”

Dawn didn’t care either way. Dawn had a question.

“Vincent?”

“What’s that?”

“Would you like to show me something?”

“What’s that?” he asked.

“Would you mind showing me how to learn the French language? I never learned that in school.”

“I can do that, but I still don’t know much, and that includes the basics.”

“Oh,” was all she could think of to say.

“Does Jay know the language?” asked Dawn.

“That you can ask yourself, Dawn. The next lesson I want to keep helping is improving on your reading. It’s always a good idea, but Lori and I will help you.”

“I feel embarrassed, Vincent. Ted never let me pick up a book to read, and that includes the newspaper.”

“Wow. So it’s no wonder you’re used to all of this, Dawn. From what Henry told me, he’s very good at protecting people. He doesn’t mind helping you. He did say in our last conversation that he had heard that Ted is still trying to work on that.”

That doesn’t surprise her because she lived it for fourteen years, so that’s no wonder she already knows that.

“I’m going to make that call, Dawn. Would you mind staying with Lori for a while? I can’t talk on the phone and look after you at the same time. Maybe later you and I will learn that language together. How does that sound?”

All Dawn did was nod her head and then left Vincent. She heard him make the telephone call like he said he would. Dawn was told from Vincent that Henry lives in Utah. She really didn’t care where he lived since she has never met the retired actor.

Vincent heard the telephone ring at Henry’s house. It turned out Henry was indeed home.

“Hello, Henry. This is Vincent York, manager for Jay McCarey. Remember we’ve talked on the telephone a few time ?”

“I think so. Did you call me just to talk about Jay?” Henry asked.

“No, I did not. I am calling about Ted Rivera.”

“I remember him. What do you have to say about him?”

“I’m sure you’ve remembered his sheltered wife, Dawn.”

“Sort of. What about her and Ted do you wish to talk about?”

“I just want to know how Ted is coming along during the beginning of his fifth indictment.”

“I’m not sure how to answer that, Vincent. I haven’t been in touch recently. When I do get any update, do you want me to call?”

“Yes, please. That would be a big help, Henry. We’re going to head out for tour pretty soon.”

“Where to, Vincent?” asked Henry.

“Dawn, Lori and I are on our second tour since Mr. Francis has left to move on. We are heading out to Denver Dawn and I have scheduled for Jay and his band to spend this July month in Denver and France.”

“Wow. It’s a big time difference between us and them.”

“True. I’ve never been to the other countries there either,” Vincent told him.

“Neither have I, Vincent. Listen, I have to go now. I’m about to take my brother Arthur to the doctor.”

“Take care, Henry.”

“Same with you, Vincent.”

Vincent put the telephone back. Last time he and Henry had talked, he gave him his number so they could keep in touch.

“Would you mind getting Lori for me please, Dawn?”

All she did was nod her head without saying a word. He did see her scared look didn’t go away, and he didn’t blame her because of Ted. Dawn returned shortly with Lori right behind her. He wanted Dawn to stick around, which she did.

“What do you need, Vinnie?” Lori asked.

“I got off from a telephone conversation with Henry Webber. Do you remember him?”

“Of course I do. What about him do I need to know?”

“I checked in to see if Ted is still in orange or not.”

“What did he say?” Lori asked.

“He hasn’t heard anything in a while, but I asked him to call when he hears something.”

“That makes sense. I followed his ‘Comeback Kid’ show before he retired for good.”

“I didn’t watch much of it.”

Dawn’s frightened look still stayed with her.

“I think you’re scaring Dawn, Vinnie.”

“Sorry, Dawn. I promise I won’t mention him ever again.”

She wasn’t so sure if he could be trusted in that, but didn’t say anything, and he didn’t expect her to.

“A little. Why do you bother asking?” Lori asked.

“Because we’ll be in France for Jay Wonder not too far from here. I think it’s a good idea to say a few words in that language.”

Lori understood. At least Dawn would learn something new.

“I hope the audience in France would judge me because on how fragile I am,” she told him.

“Nobody’s going to judge you, Dawn. They’ll get used to it.”

“I hope so. I don’t like it if people see me because on how Ted did a good job on damaging me.”

“Dawn, can I say something?”

“What’s that?”

She’d given Vincent her best eye contact. That’s another thing she’d learned from Vincent and Lori, 

“Don’t mention that creep anymore. The more you do, the more frail I will become.”

“Sorry.”

“That’s okay. Do I get a hug?”

That’s what they exactly did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the title "Vincent's Petition" is now retitled as "Rumor vs Scandal" Flashback added for more detail about Jay Wonder tour in Washington

Vincent and Jay were talking about their tour.

“Jay, we won’t have the time this summer to tour in Hawaii. Mr. Francis told me you were there a couple years ago in the summer,” Vincent said.

“That was fun. I’m sure you know Elvis was there a long time ago.”

“No, I didn’t know. I never really cared for the guy and his music, even though it meant talent.”

“I understand. Did you remember to pack green clothes for this year’s tour?”

“Of course, but not all of them are green. I don’t even have green shoes or socks.”

“You don’t need to do that. So far I have noticed the fans are wearing green for the requirement.”

“They’re being good about that,” Vincent agreed.

Lori wasn’t around in this conversation between the two. She was with the kids and Dawn.

“What does Dawn think about this tour so far, Vincent?”

“She’s still scared of being set free. Dawn even begged me to send her back to Denver.”

“Like that won’t happen,” Jay replied.

“That’s what I told her, Jay. We’ll give her plenty of time to get used to the freedom she’s always wanted.”

“It takes time for sure, Vincent. What do you think of Richard and his song?”

“I sure do see the music is in your blood. Maybe we can keep him in the future to write number one songs for you.”

“I like the idea, Vincent. You should talk to him and Lynne about it first. That’s not my decision.”

“You make a lot of sense, Jay. I got an e – mail from President Duncan just a few hours ago.”

“What did Mr. Duncan have to say about the tour?”

“He’s still interested in following you until the tour is done. Would you like me to share it with you?”

“Only if you want to,” Jay replied and then added, “I want to remind you Karen and I grew up in Washington, DC.”

“No need for reminders, Jay. Maybe this is probably why President Duncan found out you and your family moved illegally from Ireland to America when Washington was president. Maybe that’s how he researched you.”

“A lot of people research me, Vincent. That’s no surprise for me.”

“Did you have any problems like this when Francis was here before me?”

“Of course not. Paul kept everything under control.”

“I wonder why it’s coming to me,” Vincent said.

“That I can’t answer for you.”

Vincent had this phone with him. He opened his Gmail account and pulled up President Duncan’s e – mail.

“Here’s what President Duncan says:

Hello, Mr. York.

We had enjoyed Mr. McCarey’s performance. He sure is a talented person. This is the reason that I am e – mailing you. The guy has talent, but I talked about this with the staff. Even my vice – president agrees about the talent.

I hope I’m not hurting your and Mr. McCarey’s feelings, but I’ll tell you anyway: we have talked with Ireland since I have looked at the tour schedule on his website.

The website looks like it’s down for some reason, but I thought I’d let you know on that one. You really do have a busy life going on, Mr. York. What I want to share with you about your Ireland tour is this:

I have talked with Ireland’s leader. He remembers Mr. McCarey will be touring soon. He and I have agreed that when you finish the tour, Mr. McCarey won’t ever return to the United States. I did more research on his background. His sister and the guy who wrote “Sunshine and Candy” are to stay in Ireland, even if it means they were born and raised here in Washington, DC.

If the Sunshine and Candy songwriter leaves before you arrive, he’ll miss the opportunity to live in Ireland for the rest of his life, including his wife. You better have that songwriter contact the rest of his family in Lambert Lake and tell them to come to Ireland as soon as possible. Ireland’s leader told me he can start to build a wall just for the McCarey family so they will never be able to return here in the States. Feel free to share with Jay himself.

The wall will officially be built when your tour ends, Mr. York since you and the sheltered woman aren’t related to McCarey, you can fly back to America. After that, they will live in Ireland starting your first tour of that country. I know I’ve hurt your feelings about Mr. McCarey, but it has to be done. Thank you for your time to visit the White House.

Sincerely,

President Troy Duncan

“That’s very nice of President Duncan, Vincent. My mom and dad wouldn’t like those words you just tread to me. He hurt my feelings for sure. May I be excused for a while? I need some air.”

“Of course you can be alone. Do you want to tell Karen about this or should I?”

“Let me do it, Vincent. She’s my sister, so she has every right to know. She wouldn’t be very happy with that rude President. He’s as worse as Trump.”

Flashback:

When Vincent, Jay, Karen, and everyone else arrived to Washington, there were a big crowd of fans when they entered the luggage claim to pick up their bags.

Vincent and Dawn had never seen this much activity before with their joining Jay Wonder’s staff since July of last years, so they were surprised to see a lot of new faces. Yes, the crowd did notice Paul wasn’t with Jay and saw that Vincent and Dawn were strangers when they actually weren’t.

“Jay, your crowd is huge,” Lori told him.

“I know. It’s always like this, believe me.”

Karen was standing between Jay and Richard. Even Richard and his wife, Lynne were in for a surprise on this Washington tour.

One of the ladies in the crowd came close to Jay. Yes, the security guards got to Jay and his group before the crowd could ask for autographs.

“We’re happy to have you for your tour here in Washington, Mr. McCarey. Welcome home,” a security guard named Carl said.

“Thank you, sir. It’s been a while since I’ve been here to Washington.”

No argument there, Richard told himself.

Yes, this is the first time Richard has been to Washington, especially the White House and the President of the United States. So he asked Jay a question when the security guards left with them.

“Mind if I ask a question, Jay?”

“What’s that, Richard?”

“Have you ever met the President in the past when you lived here let alone be in the White House in person?”

“No. This is actually my first time.”

“The president is looking forward to your entertainment, Mr. McCarey,” another guard named Jerry told him.

“That’s good. You did have second thoughts, didn’t you, Vincent?”

Vincent nodded and said, “I did and still do now because of all the politics that are going on right now.”

Everyone had been reading the papers and watching the news enough to have thoughts about the tour here for Jay back home.

“I don’t blame you, Vincent,” Lori told him.

No, the security guards didn’t see the changes of Jay Wonder very close enough, but it was mostly Vincent, Dawn and Richard that made the change. When they were outside to wait for the bus, the security guards stayed with them until the bus came. They did decide to come along for the ride to the White House so Jay and his group would feel safe with all the fans that would be there during the Jay Wonder tour.

Dawn was surprised that she was around several people at the airport, but this is the first time she’s seen so many people up close like crowds of Jay’s fans and security guards. She’ll have to get used to this while she’s working with Vincent and Jay. No, the crowd at the airport didn’t see she was new and very fragile from the past fourteen years being a sheltered wife.

Vincent didn’t plan to tell Duncan about Dawn. He’ll see for himself on how fragile she is in the past fourteen years. Vincent and Dawn hoped the president wouldn’t judge and ask questions about her, but it might happen.

While on the bus ride to the hotel, Lori thought it was her turn to ask Jay a question.

“Jay?” 

“Yes, Lori?”

“Would you mind to point out where you and Karen lived in before you moved out of state?”

“I can, but I think it might have to wait another time. You know how big of a city DC is and our old neighborhood might be packed to see me come back home for a while.”

“I understand that.”

Vincent and Karen both noticed the band members and Dawn were looking out of the window.

“Wow. The weather seems to be nice for the tour, Jay. Were your folks born and raised in Washington?” Richard asked.

Karen decided to answer that question. 

“No, they weren’t. He was born and raised in Texas while she was born and raised in Iowa. After they married, they thought Washington was a good place to spend their marriage together with a couple of kids.”

“I see. Thanks for sharing, Karen.”

“You’re welcome, Richard.”

Yes, everyone with Jay on this year’s tour were staying in the hotel across from the White House. There was no way they were staying in the White House. That was part of the plan by not having their tour spending the time when you’re not performing there.

Vincent looked at the schedule again to make sure he understood the schedule for their tour here in Washington.

“Jay, I’m just double – checking the schedule while we’re here. Our first stop here is having dinner with the President tomorrow night, so it should be interesting. Did your folks ever get involved with local politics?”

Karen decided to answer that question too.

“No, Vincent. They mostly got involved with music as Jay and I have told you about our musical gift since the 1770s.”

Jay nodded.

“She’s right, Vincent. Mom and Dad didn’t decide to be registered voters in the Democrat party until the forties or so. Then I came along in 1965. Now you know the rest of the story.”

Vincent nodded again. He always liked hearing about their ancestors and how popular they were getting involved with music events, so this is why Jay and Karen kept the gift coming for the future.

The rest of the ride was quiet, and Jay was okay with that. Even the rest of the staff know the story of the McCarey ancestors.

Jay Wonder were only staying in Washington for a couple of days, so there looked liked Jay wouldn’t have enough time to visit friends and show Vincent and Dawn their old neighborhood.

Vincent went through the schedule again on what the dates were. He always does his best to do that since he is new to this whole thing.

So on the last day during their Washington tour, they had one more conversation with President Duncan.

“We were so glad you could take your time to perform here in the White House, Jay. Maybe you can come out here to Washington next year,” Troy told them.

“Maybe. It’s too early to tell since it will be a year from now,” Vincent told him.

“I know, Mr. York. I’d like to have your e – mail address so we can keep in touch.”

“Are you sure you want to be a friend of us? You have a busy schedule for the next few years,” Vincent replied.

“I know. It’s quite a big job by running the country. I’ll do my best to find time to keep in touch with you.”

“There isn’t any hurry, sir. We’re all busy, not just you. Thanks for having us this year,” Richard said.

“I wish you best on the rest of your summer tour.”

“Thank you, Mr. President. It was our pleasure to make the time to come out,” Karen said.

So the group had their flight schedule to leave Washington around eight – thirty the next morning. Vincent looked at the time on his watch – 8:45 in the evening.

 

“Jay, I think it’s a good idea to leave. We have an eight – thirty flight to get to the next destination.”

“Wow. It feels like we just got here and now we’re leaving again?” Lynne asked.

“Yes, Lynne. When you have a job like this, you don’t get to do much,” Jay told her.

End Flashback

Vincent watched as Jay walked away. He started to show tears in his eyes, and Vincent felt sorry for his friend. He’ll have to find Karen and tell her about Jay and his tears. He found Karen and Richard. They weren’t that far away from Lori and Dawn.

“Hi, Karen. Hello, Richard. May we talk?” he asked.

“You can talk with us anytime, Vincent. You don’t sound very happy,” Richard told him.

“Neither is Jay.”

Karen looked around and saw no sign of her older brother.

“Where did he go?”

“He wanted to spend some time alone and he sounded like he needed air.”

“You mean more space,” Richard corrected.

“It’s the same thing,” she told him.

“Same thing, but different words,” Richard agreed.

Vincent didn’t see any sign of Lynne.

“Where did Lynne go, Richard?”

“She’ll be back. She wanted to talk with Beth.”

Vincent nodded.

“You remember Beth, Vincent? She and my older brother Robert were at your New Year’s party.”

Vincent took a moment and remembered what Richard just said. He nodded and said, “Of course I do. I judged him because he’s special needs. I never knew anybody who is special needs. This is why I don’t support it like you and the other McCareys out there.”

“Vincent, even people like Robert have friends. Most of them, anyway. Why don’t you just tell us about Jay walking away?”

“I’d like to wait for Lynne so she can hear it too. The news is in my Gmail account. Yes, it’s a family problem. This is why Jay is upset, and so I don’t blame him. I’m also upset myself.”

“Do Lori and Dawn need to know this?” she asked.

Even though Dawn didn’t know much about the music industry, Vincent gets her involved so that way he will explain to her about President Duncan’s e – mail.

That’s when they all saw Lynne heading their way. Lynne saw all of them didn’t look happy at all. She didn’t see Jay.

“What’s wrong?” Lynne asked when she sat next to Richard.

“I was just telling these two that you McCareys have a family problem right now.”

Lynne showed a confused look on her face.

“We don’t have any problems.”

She didn’t agree with Vincent. 

“I’ll be back. I want Dawn and Lori to hear this as well.”

“What is he talking about?” Lynne asked.

“Richard and I have no clue what Vincent is talking about. All he told us that Jay was the first to know.”

They watched as Lori and Dawn rejoined everybody else.

“I’ve called this meeting because it is a family problem,” began Vincent.

“What sort of problem, Vincent? You’re making no sense at all,” said Lori.

“There’s more to the story, Lori.”

Vincent once again pulled out his phone and bought up President Duncan’s e – mail he just read to Jay not too long ago.

“You do remember President Duncan?”

Everyone nodded.

“What about him?” Karen asked.

“This is why you McCareys have this family problem. I received an e – mail from President Duncan a few hours ago. I’ll read it to you.”

So that’s what he did. When he finished, Richard spoke up.

“That guy is very rude. Us McCareys are Democrats like you are, Vincent, except for Jay. He’s a Republican. Why does President Duncan want us back in Ireland from Washington’s time until 2017?” 

“I don’t understand it myself either, Richard. He does have a plan for this tour.”

“What’s that? He does sound like Trump, except he just wants a wall between us and Ireland?” Lori asked.

“The idea is that I’m going to make up a petition to keep you all here in America. Anyone whose wants to keep you all here in America will sign the petition. This has to be online since that’s the only way to do it. The president and vice – president are not allowed to sign since they started it in the first place.”

“Vincent, this could be either a rumor or a scandal. Are you sure you believe this?” Karen asked.

Dawn didn’t bother saying anything, so she let Vincent do this one.

“Later tonight I’ll go on Jay’s website and update so there will be room for the fans to sign. They’ll be disappointed as well.”

“Does Jay know that you’re making up a petition to protect us during this time?”

“No, he doesn’t know, Lynne. I won’t bother telling him about it, but you can know, even if it means you’re family.”

“I agree with my brother that Trump is a creep. I’m going to find him now. Do you know where he is?”

“I don’t, but my guess is he’s in your room here at the hotel.”

“Thanks, Vincent. We’ll be back soon.”

Then Karen never looked back.

“Meeting is now over.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Vincent, would you mind doing me a favor?” Jay asked.

Vincent looked straight to Jay’s direction. Jay looked better than he did when Vincent read the President’s e – mail, but still sounded angry.

“What is it that you want me to do?” he asked.

“I’d like to have that e – mail contact information about the President. I’d like to tell him how I feel about this whole blocking my family when we go to Ireland.”

Vincent did what Jay wanted to do.

“Thank you, Vincent. I’ll probably want to call the White House myself and talk to him.”

“Jay, don’t leave yet. Stay for another minute or two. You can even sit down if you want.”

“I’m good standing up, thank you.”

He didn’t change his tone of voice either, but didn’t have tears like he did before.

“President Duncan is the commander – in – chief, Jay. We’re just giving him a chance like we are with Trump as well. I do understand how angry you feel."

“I know we’re giving both of these guys a chance. Duncan is doing a little bit better than Trump, but not by much. The only thing I think of is that Duncan can’t block a legal citizen like myself and family. I might have Irish background, but it doesn’t make any sense to me that neither Trump or Duncan want to get rid of people they don’t like. I do know some of the language, but I have fans to think about.”

“I know. Do you know any music the country knows?” Vincent asked.

“You mean Ireland? Not really. Why do you ask? I hope my fans out there are following the requirement of wearing green during my tour.”

“I’m sure they probably will, Jay. I was the one who thought that up, remember?”

“Of course I remember. It’s working so far. I’d like you to update my fan page again when Ireland tour starts. I’m hardly on social media, so I trust you with my fan page.”

“I’ve been updating for you, Jay. Of course we’ll be taking pictures and videos. The tours we’re completed are on your page. Even Richard’s doing the same thing.”

“May I ask you something about facebook?”

“Ask away, Jay,” Vincent replied.

“Have I gotten any messages on my fan page?”

“Several of them, but I can’t answer all of them.”

“That’s okay, Vincent. I’m off to talk with President Duncan.”

Then he left.

Vincent didn’t blame Jay with this conversation. He’ll think of a way to start a petition from blocking the McCarey family. He’ll do it both on the computer and paper. He knows the people in this country who follow him and his music would really sign to keep Jay and his family from being blocked. He did have to agree with Jay on both Trump and Duncan, but reminded himself he was told Jay is the only Republican in his family.

Lori and Dawn finally saw where Vincent was and joined him.

“How did it go, Vincent?” Dawn asked.

He looked at the women and didn’t know they were listening.

“Not very good. Didn’t you hear the conversation?”

Both Dawn and Lori shook their heads. Vincent told them the whole story. They didn’t hang around to listen what he and Jay talked about.

“I’m still having second thoughts on this whole Ireland tour.”

“I don’t blame you, honey. I’m sure we’ll come up with something on this whole blocking Jay thing,” Lori told him.

“I already have a plan, Lori. I thought I told you and Dawn about my idea for people to sign a petition to keep the McCareys in America without anyone blocking other countries.”

“I have to agree with you, Vincent. Do you have any ideas where to start on signing the petition?”

“No, I don’t, Dawn. You can type, right?”

“Yes. That was the only way I could communicate with my doctor and dentist since Ted never let me do anything, not even telephone calls. I’m still scared about this set free thing.”

“I understand, Dawn. I’d like you to type up the petition for both paper and computer. Do you think you can do that? We both have to work together since Mr. Francis was the one who hired us.”

Dawn nodded and said, “Yes, Vincent. I can do that for you.”

“Thank you, Dawn,” he told her, and then added, “if I were you, I’d start now since Ireland tour is getting close. You can post to Jay’s facebook page. Twitter could be a big help too, I believe.”

“I’ll get started right away, Vincent,” Dawn replied.

“Thank you. I wonder how Jay is doing with his e – mail to President Duncan,” Vincent said when Dawn left.

“Is that why he left?” asked Lori.

“Yes, honey. Looks like today wasn’t a very good day for us and Jay.”

And what he had just said was true.


	6. Chapter 6

Jay and his staff heard about the Las Vegas shooting. Yes, Jay does live there. He heard Vincent knock on his hotel room door.

“Come in,” Jay said.

That’s when Vincent walked in.

“Jay, we need to talk,” Vincent started.

“I know we do. I’m listening.”

“We have been too upset about what happened back home. I’ve decided to cancel the rest of the tour. I’m sure you already got a response from President Duncan?”

Jay nodded and answered, “Yes, I have. I’ll share with you on what he said about the tour.”

He got out his phone and clicked on his e – mail.

“Hi, Mr. McCarey.

I just read your e – mail. I know how you feel about my idea of blocking you and your family. We will forget about my doing so. I should keep in touch with you. I do know you’re living in Las Vegas, but it’s a good thing you are safe and out of state.

I’m sure other countries already put you and your state in their thoughts and prayers. I will talk with Ireland myself about this news. My thought is that you put your house on the market once it’s safe to know and go to Las Vegas. I do happen to think you being here in Washington, since you and your sister have lived here while growing up.

This is my suggestion since I don’t want you to be hurt in the future with Nevada. Here is my idea: when you have a buyer for your property, you and your staff are welcome to stay here at the White House until you find somewhere to live. I’ll give you some time to think about this. Please be safe.

Sincerely,

President Troy Duncan

“President Duncan beat me to calling Ireland. I better to do it myself.”

“I understand, Vincent. Maybe we could reschedule for next summer.”

“I was thinking the same thing, Jay. That’s only a year from now, so there’s plenty of time to think about it. While this whole thing is happening back in Las Vegas, I’ll call the other places myself and maybe reschedule for next year as well.”

“That’s a good idea, Vincent. What should I tell President Duncan or do you want to do this yourself?” Jay asked.

“You can do it, Jay. It’s up to you on what you want to do. I don’t make your decisions for myself. If you want to agree with him, that’s fine. I’ll go along with whatever you both agree on, even if it means moving back to Washington.”

“Okay. Where did Karen go?”

“I’m not sure. Last I saw she was with Dawn’s children.”

“Okay. I can find her myself. I’m sure she and I will come up with something.”

“I will talk with you later, Jay,” Vincent said.

“Okay. I’ll see you at dinnertime.”

And that’s when Vincent left. Once Vincent had left, Jay thought this was a good idea to call Richard himself and tell him where they were at the minute. Before Jay did that, he looked for Karen first. Again he heard a knock. This time he let his visitor in. It was Karen.

“I was just starting to go out and look for you,” he greeted her.

“I’m here now. I just saw Vincent.”

“I’m sure you did, Sis. Did he say anything?”

Karen shook her head.

“No, he didn’t. All Vincent told me was that you were going to look for me.”

“Okay. I got a response from President Duncan.”

“What did he say?” Karen asked, pushing her red hair out of her face.

“I’ll let you read and tell me. Vincent really didn’t say much about it like I thought he would,” Jay told her.

“I don’t think we’ll be going home to Vegas anytime soon with what’s going on out there.”

Jay agreed.

“Vincent pointed out he was canceling the tour because of this whole shooting happening back home.”

“Okay. That makes a lot of sense.”

He let Karen read what President Duncan replied in the e – mail he sent just the other day. After reading it a few times, she finally spoke.

“I like President Duncan’s idea, Jay. What did Vincent have to say about it?” Karen asked.

“He told me what to say. He didn’t say anything about Duncan’s idea about selling this place back home and move back to Washington.”

“Let me ask you something, Jay.”

“Yes?”

He was still looking at her when they had this conversation.

“Does Richard know about the change of plan?” Karen asked.

He shrugged.

“I don’t know how to answer that question, but my guess is that I doubt it. I don’t even have his contact information. We’re friends at facebook, but I’m hardly ever on there.”

“I understand, Jay. I can stay here so I can see what your reply to President Duncan. Is that okay with you?”

“Yes, that’s fine.”

He hit the REPLY button. Here’s what he said:

Hello, President Duncan.

I just looked at your reply. I did read this to my sister Karen and my manager Vincent York. He said it was up to me and decide about calling Washington home again. I just talked it over with Karen. She likes your idea, but give us some time to think about it.

Sincerely,

Jay McCarey

Then he sent it.

“What do you think?”

“I like your response, Jay. I think you said the right words.”

“Thanks. Since we’re stuck here for a while longer, that means we’ll have to come up with something to do our laundry.”

“You’re right. I didn’t think of that one. I’ll see you again at supper. I’m just going to let you have more time alone.”

“Okay.”

Then Karen left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter for my Las Vegas readers, so I thought it made sense to share with you what the characters thought about this shooting.


	7. Chapter 7

“Vincent, Jay did mention that you have more to add about Ireland,” Karen said.

 

I do. Remember that e – mail Jay showed you from President Duncan?”

“I sure do. Why are you bringing it up again?”

“Well, it has something to do with this. Lori, why don’t you share with Karen and Jay on what you told Dawn and me?”

“Okay. I was telling Vincent that I read an article in the paper about your summer tour, Jay.”

“What did it say?” Jay asked.

“The article thought this was a rumor, but some people thought it was a scandal like the Clintons being involved with Russia. Vincent and I both think Hillary would be a better president and than what we have now.”

“This isn’t about the Clintons and Russia, Lori. You’re talking about me, not Hillary.”

“Well, it’s just an example, Jay. When we scheduled the tour to Ireland, Vincent recently heard about the Ireland thing that Duncan wanted to do. So he came up with both petition and poll to see what your fans have to say about this whole thing.”

“That’s why we’re having this meeting, Jay.”

Karen was starting to get the idea.

“I get it, Vincent. The petition was to keep us here in America since we’re always had been citizens. What sort of poll did you share with Jay Wonder’s fans?”

“I had the poll of the question of having been involved with President Duncan was a rumor or scandal.”

“What did the polls have to say, Vincent?” asked Jay.

“A lot of people voted for rumor on the percentage number of 72 while the others thought of 57 as scandal.”

“Scandal almost happened, Vincent,” Jay said.

All of them were safely back in Las Vegas, but Jay wasn’t yet ready to put his house on the market like Troy told him to do in that last e – mail.

“So that’s why we’re here together right now,” Vincent said again.

“Can I say something, Vincent?”

He looked straight in Dawn’s direction.

“What do you want to tell us?”

“I’m happy this whole summer tour is finished. Have you told Richard about this meeting?”

“Of course I did, Dawn. He’s disappointed that this year’s tour is over because it was the only way for him to know Jay and Karen since they never met before.”

“What did Richard say about this meeting?” Karen asked.

“He was interested about my petition and poll I made up, but did mention his family signed the petition, but not the vote on rumor vs. scandal. I’m waiting until next summer and we’ll be touring. It was quite an adventure for all of us, but I think it was mostly your adventure, Dawn. What do you think of your new life away from Ted?”

“Both scared and excited, Vincent,” she answered.

“I don’t blame you, Dawn. I’d be both myself if I was in your shoes to be sheltered for fourteen years,” Karen told her as the two of them hugged.

“Please don’t mention the past anymore, Dawn. It’s all in the past. You’re with Jay Wonder now. I’ll keep praying for you until you’re completely healed with God’s help.”

Dawn was never much of a fan of Jesus Christ, but she only knew the name from Vincent, Lori, Jay, Richard and Karen, but decided not to be a believer of a man who died on the cross to forgive sins.

“Since the petition and poll are both out of the way, I’m going to take them off. After that, it means Ireland accepting Karen and Jay back.”

What Vincent said is true.

“Now the meeting is over,” Vincent said.

He told himself that in the future, he would think twice on not to get involved on anything like this anymore.


End file.
